mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
List of musicians
The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fandom is unique in the enormous amount of music it inspires, likely thanks to the talent of the show's own music composers Daniel Ingram (songs) and Will Anderson (background music). Many musicians have made both remixes of songs from the show and original tracks. Fan music varies greatly in genre, from eurobeat to dubstep to electronica to orchestral. Remixes of the many songs featured in the show are popular, but there has also been a great deal of original, pony-inspired music, including pony-related covers of other songs and all new compositions with original lyrics. An entire list of various musicians: *&I *µThunder *174UDSI *2007excalibur2007 *3M0 DJ *3SPIRIT *4EverfreeBrony *AcousticBrony *AcoustiMandoBrony *AdamTh3Walker *Aftermath *Alex S. *All Levels at Once *AlmightyFluttershine (Shine) *Alycs *AmongTheHerd *AnimatronicPony *And The Rainfall *ANTHROUGH MUSIQUE *Aoshi *Aphylliate *Applejinx *ArchersOfAgincourt *Archie * Arkane *ArtAttack *AspectOfTheStorm *Assertive Fluttershy *AudioWave_Dasher *Aurum Noble *AussieAsher *ΛUTOMATIC JΛCK *Automatrix *Aviators *Avrx *AwkwardMarina *Bagpipe Brony *Base Code/ DJ COD3 *BassBoostingBrony *BassClef *The Beatle Bronies *Belgerum *Bexis *BlackGryph0n *Blastie Beats *Blaze *Blazin'Beats *BluNoseReindeer *Br0racle *BroniKoni *Bronyfied *Brony Militia *BronyMike *Buffalo Brony *Caden L Welborn *Caine *Camsy34 *Cats Millionaire *caticaty *Chain Algorithm *Chris Wöhrer *Circuitfry *Claire Anne Carr *ClaviSound *Coconeru *Coloriot *Colortwelve *Consort of Allegiance *Crossover *Cyril the Wolf *TheDashDub *D1SCORDANT3 *Dark Symphony *dBPony *Decibelle *DeloreandudeTommy/MilTEC Audio *Del Rom *Delta Brony *d.notive *Derpidety *Dev the Robot *Dethonator the Metal Brony *DivinumX *DJ Midli *Donn DeVore *Doomwad765 *Drakonic *Dr Dissonance *DrDycer *Dreamchan *EA *Echelon *eClypse *EHT (Exploding Heart Technique) *EileMonty *ElectroKaplosion *Elspongie *EM120X *Enuxa *Eternum *Exiark *Eurobeat Brony *Evening Star *EverfreeLuna *Exiark *eXtaticus *F3nning *Faux Snyder *Feather *Feather PonyArtist *FenPony *Flaedr *Flashing Lights *FlightRush *Flutterlover *Flutterpride *Flutterwhat *Foozogz (PepperBrony) *forcedemodo *Forest Rain *Fractex *Freewave *FritzyBeat *Futret *GatoPaint *GaugeN *General Mumble (Poowis) *Ghelded Kultz *Glitchhog *Gryfinz *H8_Seed *Haardtek *HACKD *Haymaker *Hirosashii *Hydra *HydroAmbience *Ibeabronyrapper *iBringDaLULZ *Icky *idkQuicksilver *Igna *IHazAPone *Ilysabeth *ImTheMoon *Interrobang Pie *ISMBOFepicly *IvoryStrike *J Carlson *Jackle App *Jastrian *JayB *Jeffthestrider *Jeff Burgess *Joaftheloaf *JoinedTheHerd *JP Hyper *Jyc Row *K3WRO *Kadenza *Kaekimaster *Ken Ashcorp *Knife Pony *Koroshi-Ya *Korw *Kyoga *LaserPon3 *LavaLectrode *Lavender Harmony *Legion *Lightning Striker *Lenich *Level None *L.M. *Lon3 *Luna Jax *Lyonize *M Pallante *Makkon *MandoPony *MaoMao27 *Markarian *Matt Roberson *Matthew Mosier *MC Fluttershy *MDC *Megaphoric *Melody Beats *MetalCorePony *Metajoker *Metapony *MG *MicTheMicrophone *Michael A. *Michael Pallante *MiJyn *MIM *Mischief Max *Mist Flare *MiuMiuChuu *MixiPony *Mogul Dash *MrMehster *Mush *Mutagen *Mycutiemarkisagun *MyLittleVisuals *MysteriousBronie *Mystery *Nameless Warning *Narflarg *Navy Brony *NeedsMoreFur *NekoWolf *Nettohunden *Neu KatalYst *Nexaka *Nexgen *Nicolas Dominique *Nightmare Lyre *Nikki Layne *NotACleverPony *Nowacking *Nuxy *Official Counterwise *OMNI *One Wing *OrchestralDesign *Overkillius *Panic *Paspie *Peak Freak *Pencil Eraser *PengWinBrony *Phileo *PhonyBrony *Pinkie Guy *PMVMusicStudios *PinkiePieSwear *Piranhaplant *Plum Creek Rhythm Section *PON3 (formerly DJ Pon-3) *PONE_NINE *Poni1Kenobi *PonyFireStone *Pony Music *Ponyphonic *Ponysphere *Ponytronic *PrinceWhateverer *Przewalski's Ponies *R4VAGER *Raging Rarity *RainbowCrash88 *RainbowDashie *REDD *Renard *Replacer *ReuelBrony *Rev897 *Reverb Brony *Rhyme Flow *SandJosieph *Sayonara Maxwell *sci *Scorch *Screams From Equestria *Senntenial *Seven Ponies *Seventh Element *Shade Ponisinger *ShadyVox *ShalMusicFX *Sights Unseen *Silva Hound *Silver Note *SimGretina *SixofLasers *SlyphStorm *SoGreatandPowerful *SoldatPony *Solrac *Sonic Breakbeat *SMOR3S *Spectra *SquareHead *Stablefree *Starbourne *Starlight *SteelChords *Steven, A.D. *StormWolf *StrachAttack *Stripe x *Swedish Horse Mafia *Swiftone *Swiftwind *Synthis *SzinThom *TAPS *Tarby *TeiThePony *Tempus *TenderFlutter *ThatMusicBrony *ThatRobChap *ThatSonofaMitch *The Combine *TheEpiPony *TheDumplingz *The L-Train *The Living Tombstone *The Lyde Octave *The Midnight Musician *The Runner *The Shake Ups In Ponyville *The Sixor *Thunder Dash *TIFWhitney *Tsyolin *Turquoise Splash *TwentyTen *TuXe *Twitch *Unikorn *Unity Of Factors *Vaceslav *Varia *Vencelian *Vinyl Love *Vinyl.rawr *VINYLZ *Viricide Filly *Vocal Score *Vocoded_Glasses *voodoopony *Vylet Pony *WoodenToaster (Glaze) *WoodLore *Wootmaster *xTheDubstepGirls *Yelling At Cats *YourEnigma *zahqo *Zatslol *zorg Category:Lists Category:Musicians Category:Fan music